A Little More Than Kin
by Crystalis Blade
Summary: The story of Sabin and Edgar. The succession, the coin toss, the sacrifice... A little more than kin become a little less than kind.
1. Default Chapter Title

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade.

Chapter 1

* * *

With a loud clash of blades, a young man stumbled back in the sand as his short and shaggy dusty-blond hair came in front of his face as the other pulled his blade to his side with a smile.

"You're laggin', Sabin," he yelled to the ladder as he swept his own long blond ponytail behind his shoulder. With a heavy sigh, Sabin responded,

"Don't get cocky, Edgar" At that, he rushed his older brother holding his blade with two hands. The two collided except this time, Edgar took his step back holding his brother's blade against his own, face to face.

"Not" Edgar said with a little effort as his brother smiled. Using his momentum, Edgar let his knee bend and pushed his brother forward, but Sabin saw it and swung backhanded around to catch Edgar's right forearm.

"Hey," Edgar yelled seeing the small formation of a thin red line on his arm.

"Heh, sorry" Sabin began to laugh at his brother's expression. The circle of onlookers, mostly Figaroian guards, began to smile at the younger brother's small well earned victory. Up on the battlements, both the king and chancellor watched, each rolling their eyes.

"Okay, that's ityour mine!" The two went at it once again across the scolding sands; the older with apparent skill as the younger kept his steady ground. Finally, Sabin fed up with his brother toying with him, clipped Edgar's hilt on a surprise move, flipping his sword into the air. Meanwhile he kicked Edgar's feet from under him and gently, almost mockingly placed his sword to his brother's neck as the other sword landed in the sand a few feet away.

"Well," Sabin asked with a massive smirk on his face. Edgar rolled his eyes and pushed his brother's sword away from his neck with a touch of contempt.

"Oh, I let you win" As Edgar finished his sentence the crowd began to laugh. He continued, "after all, you are my baby brother. Now gimmie a hand up," putting out his hand. Sabin added, "sure" rolling his eyes as he grabbed Edgar's hand at the wrist and heaved him up. Standing next to each other, you could tell that the two were brothers and that Edgar was older; he was about an inch taller and had longer hair than Sabin. Sabin was leaner in the shoulders with darker and much shorter hair and look just a bit younger, if not more meek in that childlike sense. What you couldn't tell was that the two were twins, furthermore, that they were princes.

Sabin turned putting his sword in the sheath and walked away waving to his father on the battlements. Edgar turned in the opposite direction and picked up his sword and smiled at his father as well. As if struck by lightning, Edgar saw a perfect opportunity to return the "favor" to his brother. He put his sword in its sheath and very quietly started running at his brother's back to, at the last minute, dive at him and land in the sand wrestling with him.

The King sighed, "only my boys." The chancellor smiled as he watched the two wrestle in sand as the guards cheered on their favorite prince.

"At least they are trying to live a normal life, after all, they are princes, Your Majesty."

"Heh, I know, I know. I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, who do you think will win?"  
"I'm rooting for Sabin My Lord, just because Edgar usually beats him to death, but I have a strong feeling Edgar's going to win."

"Ah, we shall see," the King sighed and smiled as he went inside all the while the two continued their little dispute on the sand.

"Your Majesty," the chancellor yelled as he followed. "What are we going to do about the Imperial visit tomorrow, sir?" Figaro was probably the smallest castle, but, they were the second largest kingdom in the world and a very content and well respected one at that. Figaro was almost strategically placed as well; the western continent in the middle of the desert. They were allied to the largest kingdom in the known world. This kingdom was growing so large, so fast that it was creating unrest in the areas around, even Figaro. It was just referred to as "The Empire." 

The King slowed his step a little down the corridor and down the stairs for the chancellor to catch up. He thought for a moment and added,

"We are still on for the ball when they arrive, correct?"

"Well, yes sir"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The fact of our treaty"  
"Yes. Let me handle that chancellor. When my sons are finished, talk to them about the ball either today or tomorrow. Send them to me when you're done, but at the moment, I have a meeting with my General." He turned his attentions to the well armored man holding the throne room door.

"Thank you, Collin. Now, are you ready?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you for discussing this with me, I know you are quite busy," the general said following the king in.

"We shall continue this later chancellor," the king said as he closed the door. The chancellor nodded and went to his other affairs. His thoughts were stuck on this Imperial visit issue, though. A few weeks ago, one of their generals already came. They discussed the fact of the Empire's rapid growth, but more their ways of acquiring lands. At times, the Empire could be ruthless when they didn't get what they want. And now, Figaro questioning their methods was getting to them, so was the talk of breaking allegiance. To add insult to injury, the King had become ill that week as well and even today, he wasn't doing too well. The chancellor thought to himself what might happen just in case

"Oh, poor Sabin and Edgar. They not only will have no mother, but no father _and_ have to balance a kingdom on their shoulders. Too much for a 17 year old," he said shaking his head. When the boys were about 12, the queen of Figaro had died. She went to sleep and never awoke.

The chancellor continued down the sky-lighted corridor and through the double doors that led to the open portion of the castle. People yelled and talked to each other about their daily lives in the country. Some people waved and even said hello to the chancellor. He returned the smile and walked to the end to the double doors at the end of the paved walkway. He went through the small entrance way and out to the front steps of the castle. He stopped and looked up at the patrolling guards on the upper walkway shielding his eyes.

"Hello up there!"

"Ah! Chancellor! Hullo down there," said the guard holding the spear.

"Hey Liam. Have you seen Sabin or Edgar today?"

"You mean after their littleplaytime?" Liam was a good friend to the two. He was one of the younger guards, only about 18, and he grew up with them. He had shoulder length black hair that he kept back with a small, uniform tiara. He had a slight tan from being on watch all day and his deep brown eyes showed to be tired.

"I see that you watched."

"Of course! I was really proud of SabHe finally got Eddy," Liam laughed back. "But really, no, I haven't. Check the usual places in a little while, chancellor, you know that." He rolled his eyes,

"I know, your right. Thanks!" He waved and sighed, "I should have known that. I'll talk to Matron first, then find the boys."

He went into the entrance hall and out the right side door to Sabin's room. He crossed the sand past the chocobo watch guards and went up the stairs to Sabin's room. When Edgar and Sabin decided to have their own rooms, Sabin had opted for the smaller of the two. It contained only what he felt he needed; his desk with a few books and scattered papers (mostly pages of music), pencils and pens and a picture of he and his brother was on the right wall. His bed that was messily made with a small nightstand next to it that had a picture of his parents was across from his desk on the opposite side of the room. Across from that and to the left, there was a small mirror that had a sink below it which held upon it a toothbrush, a comb, some toothpaste and a few other things. His closet was on the wall in front of the bed right next to the stair case that led up to the outside deck above his room. This also portrayed the way he felt about his kingship; he wasn't a fan of it and personally didn't feel ready for it. He also figured that his brother would make a better king then he would.

As the chancellor walked up the stairs and to the left to enter the room, he found Matron fiddling with Sabin's bed. Matron was the boys' governess. She had taken care of them since they were about 3 and especially when their mother died. He was in her late 40s with graying hair (supposedly from taking care of the two). She was always warm hearted with a massive amount of patience.

"Good afternoon, chancellor," she said upon noticing him. "I thought you were Sabin."

"Me, too," he responded. She smiled.

"I take that you're looking for him or Edgar."

"Yes, I am."

"Well, he was here. His shoes are in the corner," she pointed to a pair of sand covered boots. "Try Eddy's room."

"Thank you, Matron. If you see either of them"

"I will. Good day," she said as she finished straightening Sabin's bed. The chancellor walked back down the stairs and across the castle grounds to the room on the opposite side; it was Edgar's. When the two were younger, they shared this room. Anyway, the chancellor walked up the stairs to reveal a nice and orgainzed room, fit for a prince.

"Matron was here," he mused to himself as he entered. Edgar had a lot more books in his room with notes and paper scattered everywhere on his desk. On the top shelf, it had a family portrait and a few of his favorite books; two leisure and the other three "The Science of Engineering," Volumes 1-3 of course. On the floor next to his desk were a box of tools and a few projects, for example, his automatic crossbow prototype. In the center of the room, more off center to the right was his bed. It was neatly made, on the top at least. His closet was to the left of his desk and he had a nice private bathroom and shower, which his brother still used. He too had a staircase that led to a look out deck above his room. To the dismay of the chancellor, Edgar had mystically disappeared, as well.

"Oh! I am really getting fed up with them! Maybe Liam was rightI'll send someone to find them." He turned and headed back down the stairs and headed to the sky-lighted corridor in the main hall. As he walked in, he could hear the sweet sounds of a piano concerto being fluidly played in the background. He smiled to himself thinking, _yes, I know where they are._ He walked into the room to the right of the throne room and sent a guard out to find the two.

"Edgar will most likely be in the library and Sabin is probably in with the piano." The soldier nodded and left. The chancellor paced the room, fed up with the two's game. About ten minutes later, Edgar walked in holding a book and notebook with a few pages sticking out. He came in and nodded to the guard sitting in the corner. He stood in front of the chancellor with his books in his right hand and his left hand in his side pocket of his blue pants. His white shirt was loosely tucked in and his boots had a little sand to them. A deeper white could be seen on his right arm that had left a small red mark on his sleeve. His long ponytail sat in the center of his shoulder with a blue bow tying it off.

"You rang," he asked with a hint of sarcasim.

"Where were you and where is your brother," the chancellor snapped back.

"I was where I always am, the library."

"With your nose in a book, no doubt," Sabin said as he entered the room. His brother shot him a look. Sabin walked up and stood to the left of his brother except in his left hand, there were pages of piano music. He stood with his right hand in the back pocket of his kacki pants with his weight on his right leg and his left leg forward. His long sleeve black shirt sat just above his waist line and his hair sat parted down the middle at about his eye level and got longer as it was shaped around his head. The chancellor smiled and began to laugh as he looked at the two, side by side. He walked between them.

"What" they both asked in unison as they turned to look at him, exchanging looks with each other.

"Heh, the brothers of Figaro, same date of birth and as different as night and day." The two brothers looked at themselves up and down then looked at each other and shrugged.

"So," Sabin said. "That's a bad thing?" Edgar smiled at his brother's remark and the chancellor rolled his eyes and said,

"Anyway, you know of the ball in a few days, correct?" They nodded each with a touch of grimace.

"I know how much you hate them, but you must make an appearance full attire." 

"What!?! Oh no. No, no, no, no" Edgar said shaking his hands "I don't think so."

"I am NOT wearing that stupid little crown thing, let alone the full armor and the dancing and theoh, by the gods" Sabin added to his brother's protest.

"Yes, you areBOTH of you. And you will act the part as well."

"Ah, manthere are times I hate being a prince," Edgar said rolling his eyes. To everyone's surprise, Sabin heaved a sigh and subtly added,

"So be it" _He's usually the one who makes the biggest protest of us both,_ Edgar thought. He furthered, "he's right, it just has to be done." This time the chancellor's eyes got large and guessed that either they were growing up, or maybe they had just hit their heads wrestling.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Sabin and Edgar both belong to Squaresoft. All other characters (Liam...) belong to me and tell [me][1] what you think, too.

Hey, visit my site, [The Blackjack Casino][2], too!

   [1]: mailto:crystalis_blade@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://blackjackcasino.homestead.com/



	2. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 2

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade.

Chapter 2

* * *

The two turned to leave just as the chancellor remembered,

"Your father wants to see you, as soon as possible. He's in a meeting right now, but he should be finished in a few minutes."

"Alright, shall we wee one," Edgar said to his brother.

"'Wee one?' Wee one!' Who are you calling wee one,'" Sabin snapped back. Edgar smiled,

"Well, you are the youngest"

"Yeah, by five minutes"

"That means you're still younger and I'm your big brother," Edgar added with a stupid pouty face putting his arm around his brother. Sabin rolled his eyes,

"You are so immature Eddy." The chancellor just sighed as he heard the two leave. He figured they're just being themselves.

Edgar and Sabin walked out and to the throne room, bickering the whole time. They were just about to enter the room when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hey! Arguing as usual I see" Liam rolled his eyes. The two stopped and smiled; they knew it was true.

"Whaddya doin' here," Edgar asked pushing his younger sibling away. Sabin gave a contemptuous snort and Edgar's grin got even bigger. He loved picking on his younger brother. He was quote, "bigger, stronger, smarter, older and better-looking" His brother would always mumble back "and arrogant"

"Hey there Sab, hangin' in I see," Liam said turning to him.

"Yeah" Sabin said in response.

"Well, I guess the chancellor found you two, huh?"

"ApparentlyDoes he have a rod up his ass, or is it just me" Edgar asked as the three burst into laughter.

"No, he does. Don't worry," Liam said wiping a tear away and continued, "I give him credit though, with this stupid Imperial visit and that ball tomorrow. We're all on edge. I take it you two are inoh what's that saying." Liam put his hand to his head to think.

"Don't hurt yourself, Lee," Sabin said with a grin.

"Shut up, squirt" Liam retorted. 

"Full attire," Edgar finished.

"Yeah. You guys are gonna love that." Liam winked. He knew truly how much the two brothers wanted to kill themselves at the moment.

"You have to show up, too. And, in full uniform if I may add."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. So we're all screwed." They all laughed again, except this time, it was interrupted by the throne room opening. The general came out and Liam instantly saluted, while the general bowed his head to the princes,

"Your highnesses. You can see your father now." Liam finished his salute to his boss and turned to the two with a massive grin,

"Your majesties I shall see you later." He then bowed and left, well, more like ran. The two hated to be called "your majesty, highness, sire, etc" They knew they were princes; they didn't need it reinforced.

"The throne was intimidating only if you saw it's power, not it's potential." That's what the boy's father said to them. But still, they didn't care, there was a sense of fear and awe when they walked into the room. It was like a long corridor that led to two short stairs. There were two stone pillars at which the guards stood. On top of the stairs were the two throne chairs. Above them were three skylights that, just below them, was the Figaro family coat of arms.

The two walked all the way up two the stairs and bowed in front of their father. He, on the other hand, placed his hand over the bridge of his nose and laughed,

"Don't mock it you two" The sons smiled in return.

"Hey dad," Sabin said walking up and hugging him.

"I see that you took out your brother and quite well for once."

"Finally" Sabin smiled and continued to chat with his father. Eventually, they turned the conversation to Edgar. "Edgar, EdgarEdgar Roni" His father asked, but Edgar, in spite of this, look upon his father and not only did his voice drop, but so did his eyes.

"Heh, he earned his victory" Sabin noticed the drop in his brother's demeanor. Edgar always tended to hide his emotions, well, not be outright with them so, Sabin let it go.

"Are you okay, son," his father asked.

"Yeah! I'm fineIt's just thatuh, it's insulting to get beat by your little brother and have your father brag about it," Edgar quickly finished and the king coughed.

"Alright thenanyway, to be serious. Did the chancellor talk to you?" The brothers nodded. "Soyou'll be pure, princely gentlemen, correct?"

"Of course," Sabin said with a grin. Edgar added,

"you can count on us!"

"That worries me. Anyway, you two get outta here, and send in the chancellor for me, please."

"Okay dad. Talk to later," Sabin said hugging his father and started to leave.

"Bye dad." Edgar walked up and hugged him, too, but the king held him longer,

"what's wrong Edgar?"

"Nothing. Just tired, that's all."

"Okay. Later then?"

"Later." As Edgar walked towards the door the chancellor came in.

"Chancellor," the king began, "how do you think their doing?"

"Growing up." This caught Edgar's attention; they were talking about him and his brother. He stood by the door and listened.

"I hope they are. Do you think their ready?"

"I'd rather not think of it now, Sire." Edgar knew they were talking about succession, not a topic for his palette. He then realized, that's what his father really wanted to talk to him about. He felt comfortable leaving for the time being.

As he walked through the castle, he didn't notice the people saying hello or calling him your majesty. He even walked into a few of them. He couldn't get the image of his father out of his head: the pale skin, gaunt face, sunken eyes. He was worried, too, about the fact of succession. There were rumors being passed around Figaro like candy, and people were eating them up. He, being older, would be king first, _if_ he didn't share the throne. Being king was not his most favorite thought. He mused to himself,

"This wasn't part of the job description."

He let his feet take him where they pleased, ultimately, he knew he'd end up where he did; the library. It was a massive room with shelves everywhere. There were two large, rectangular tables with eight chairs per table. When you first walked in, to your left, there was a staircase out.

Edgar pulled his hair out of the ponytail and grabbed the usual books and notes. He sat there for hours. He let his mind wander, but it always came back to the same thing; father and succession until he was interrupted.

"Brother, what's wrong with father? Andwhat's all this talk of a successor?" Sabin only called him brother' when he felt something wrong or was worried; he had full right to be. But, he had walked in at a bad time, Sabin was the last thing that Edgar wanted to deal with at the moment. He snapped at him,

"Are you blind? Look how thin his face has become!" Edgar quickly turned his head to hide something and Sabin noticed.

"? Edgar, what is it? Edgar...Edgar, look at me" He stood quickly, almost knocking over his chair and he headed towards the stairs. "Brother!" Edgar rushed out of the room.

"Tears"

* * *

_Author's Note: _All characters are property of Squaresoft, all other original characters belong to me. Tell [me][1] what you think.

Check out my website, [The Blackjack Casino][2], too.

   [1]: crystalis_blade@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://blackjackcasino.homestead.com/



	3. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 3

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade.

Chapter 3

* * *

Sabin slowly walked to the chair where his brother sat and let himself fall into it. _That wasn't like him. I've never seen Edgar do that. What could be wrong,_ Sabin thought. He looked over Edgar's notes and blueprints,

"Heh, figures" he said whimsically. He figured it'd be better to leave Edgar alone, so, he neatly gathered all of them and headed to his own room.

He immediately noticed the light slowly dimming over the horizon as he walked into the foyer. He looked out the windows with a vacant look and watched the sun set. As he saw his reflection, he thought of Edgar again._ Maybeit's dad? Or, yes, the succession. Cause and effect. We lose one, we get the other, not a compromise I desire. I wish I wasn't a prince. I want a normal life, _Sabin thought with a puzzled look on his face. Then he smiled, _jeez, I'm getting selfish_

He walked like that for a while, letting his mind wander. If Sabin feared anything more than his older brother in the morning, it was the fact of him being a king. He thought he couldn't handle it; the idea of having a nation of people depend on him. That's what he respected and admired most about his brother, that Edgar _could _do that.

Sabin thought he was in his room when he realized to his surprise, he ended up in the music hall. It was a large room with high ceilings and windows everywhere. The sound bounced beautifully off the walls here and echoed throughout the castle. Sabin always came here to think, read, write, paint, or whatever. When he came in, the sun was giving its last plea to the succumbing darkness. He lit only three on the candle holders not to give the sun any help and took one to the piano. He set down Edgar's notes on the bench and set the candle holder next to the music board. He had left his new music back in his room when he originally left the throne room.

He sat down and ran a couple scales to warm his hands up. He loved this piano; he loved the sound, the shinning black reflection as the candle light flickered, and especially, the memories. His mother taught he and his brother how to play here; Sabin stayed with it, Edgar only came in once and a while.

He ran a couple more scales and began to play. The sound reverberated through the walls and through his head. He let his fingers do the work and his mind enjoy the performance. He played whatever songs that came to his fingers. After a while, he stopped and thought about what he wanted to play; only one song came to his head. 

His fingers graced the piano with such fluid motion and skill you would have thought that he was a part of it. The song was one not only embedded into his head, but heart as well. It was the first song he learned and the favorite of his family, especially of his mother and Edgar. Edgar had called it "Coin Song" because he said that it reminded him of a flipping coin or of one spinning; Sabin thought he was nuts. But still, he let the music play out, the subtle bass clef like tranquility pour through the room as the sweet treble set the spirit of the candle light ablaze. He was so engrossed in the song he didn't even hear the sounds of someone lightly padding across the tile floor. When he finally finished he heard a familiar sigh.

"I always loved that." Sabin quickly turned to find Edgar to be very unobtrusively standing barefoot with his right armed crossed over his left a few feet behind him.

"How long have you been there," Sabin asked amazed.

"Long enough" Edgar smiled and sat next to his brother after moving his own notes. "I was looking for these."

"I, ah, was going to bring them back to you, but I kinda got caught up here."

"Heh, that's fine." Edgar played a couple notes on the piano and looked at his brother, "What's on your mind?"

"nothing."

"Liar" Sabin only put his arm on the piano by the music board and let his head rest on it with a slight smirk. He didn't like talking to his brother about his troubles, especially when they were about him. He'd usually come here to do something to let his thoughts out, but unluckily, his brother caught up to him before his self-help therapy took affect. 

"Just practicingthat's all." Edgar raised a brow and let his lip curve to one side and said,

"Saaabinnn. Come on, talk to meI'm sorry if I offended you earlier." He let the last part of the sentence drift.

"Oh, no. Don't worry about that I" but before Sabin could finish, Edgar interjected,

"I'm worried about _you._" This flat out caught Sabin off-guard. Edgar had always said that in his playful I'm-your-older-brother-pestering-you' tone, but now he said it so seriously that it worried him.

"Did you hit your head when we wrestled today," Sabin responded lifting his head in an innocent tone. Edgar only laughed,

"Hell when I show you compassion Seriously, I'm worried about you. You've been acting" Edgar made a couple hand gestures; he couldn't find the right words. "You've cut yourself off to us, and today, I thought that you finally said something or hinted towards why. But when you finally spoke, I snapped at you. Sospill, what's up."

Sabin looked down. He wasn't sure if he should speak his mind or not. After all, his brother was honestly being sincere, but still, there was that stubbornness that he and his brother shared. Edgar knew exactly what he was thinking and decided to push,

"Well?" Sabin made his decision,

"Edgar, what would you do with freedom?" This caught Edgar in one of his naïve moments. He had no idea what to say to his brother. The one word that lingered in his mind was "freedom."

"Idon't kn-know. I" Edgar stuttered. He had the most absent look on his face; massive eyes, slightly parted lips, and breath held.

"Eddy, Edgarbrother," Edgar looked at him, "breath." Edgar took the advice of his brother then finished,

"I never really thought about it. I guess, I just never thought about it. I mean, I'm kinda sick of this life, even though it hasn't really begun." He laughed then regained his composure. "Why? Oh" he sighed with a grin. "That's what's been bugging you."

"Huh?"  
"Are you worried about the succession aspect of it or just dad?" This angered Sabin. He had never cared about succession, he could have let the world deal with it. He always had compassion for his family more than anything.

He abruptly stood up and snapped, "what do you think, Edgar? You know how I feel about things like this." He shook his head and closed his eyes in anger, "I'm tired of everyone acting like, like" Sabin couldn't find the words to finish. Sabin was less articulate about what he was feeling than Edgar and that made him rather shy, even to his family. He just, didn't how what to say what he felt. Edgar then stood to try and comfort his brother. He put his arm out to his shoulder,

"Sabin, relax. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. I-" He interrupted and slapped Edgar's arm away, 

"Well it did. I'm beginning to wonder, Edgar, are you more worried about being king, then"

"What's that suppose to mean?!?"

"Look how you've been acting lately"

"Look at you! You're standing here accusing me of absolutely nothing! I swear, Sabin there are times."

"Such as"

"For example now. The things I doyou wouldn't understand." This enraged Sabin further.

"Why do you treat me like a child!?! I have earned my right to an answer!"

Edgar raised his voice back at his brother, "because at times you are! I mean again Look at you! You're standing there ah-ah-accusing me of absolutely nothing about things that I have" He paused and finished, "you want your answer brother? Well, here: the things I do, I do to make dad proud. You don't understand, I get the kingdom next, and the last time I checked, you weren't too fond of being king. I do it for the kingdom, dad, myself, and you You always complicate things, or seem too. Now, if you'll excuse me, , I have unimportant and self-centered things to do" He started to storm off offended at what his brother had thought of him. As he was just about out of the room when Sabin stopped him,

"Edgar" He stopped and thought for a minute, then turned around,

"Yes, Sabin." He noticed Sabin standing by the side opening to the outside walkway, about to leave.

"What is simple, is true" With that, Sabin turned out the walkway and left the words to reverberate off the walls and in Edgar's headjust like the music of his life.

* * *

_Author's Note: _All characters are property of Squaresoft, all other original characters belong to me. Please tell [me][1] what you think!

Check out my website [The Blackjack Casino][2]

   [1]: crystalis_blade@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://blackjackcasino.homestead.com/



	4. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 4

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade

Chapter 4

* * *

Edgar stormed ranting through the castle with his thoughts everywhere.

"I cannot BELEIVE Sabin!! Ugh That inconsiderate, selfish, not to mention ignorant brat!!" He went on like that for a while, thinking up everything he ever knew to call Sabin. Eventually, he found himself in his room and crashed onto his bed. He sat looking up at the ceiling and began to calm down. Memories started to float back to his head. He laughed,

"Heh, I always used to do this when we used to fight especially about" he smiled, "big stuff."

"Just leave me alone!!!" A twelve year old Sabin yelled at Edgar who was getting off the bed.

"That was the day mom died. I couldn't calm Sabin down for the life of me plus he locked me out of the room, that little monster" He noticed his "phantom" brother leaning against the door and then he heard his own voice,

"Please, Sab, lemmie in."

"NO!"

"Come on, brother. I'm beggin' you, just let me in and we can talk."

"Is there a part of "no" that you don't understand?"

"Either you let me in now, or I'll break in someplace elseand you know I can!" Edgar laughed at himself,

"Man, I was a mean little sucker, wasn't I?" He looked at Sabin as he walked around the bed; he knew how the story played out, but decided to watch anyway. Sabin was unlocking and opening the door and Edgar saw himself at twelve walk in and yet again he laughed.

"Oh gods, look at me with that stupid little nub for hairheehee." Then he continued to watch himself plead with his brother.

"Thanks, Sab." Sabin just turned away and walked over to the bed where he jumped onto his back and put his arm across his eyes. Edgar knew why, he could see the tears slowly stream down his brother's already red face. He walked over to the bed and flopped down next to his brother.

"SabSaaabbiinn. Sabin" he paused and rubbed Sabin's arm, "brother, look at me." Sabin shook his head and a muffled, "no." Edgar lowered and calmed his voice, rubbed his brother's arm again and said,

"Sabinplease, look at me." This time, Sabin slowly moved his arm down and sniffed. "There," Edgar continued with a loving smile. "You wanna talk to me?"

Sabin sat up next to his brother and messily rubbed his eyes and sniffed again. "Not really."

"Why not?" Edgar looked at himself and began to recite the conversation,

"because you know what I'm thinking." And just like clock work, the young Sabin said,

"because you know what I'm thinking." Edgar chuckled because he knew he was good. But he figured instead of ruining the kodak moment, he let his twelve year old self do the talking.

His younger self laughed, "yeah, that's true, but still, maybe you should talk to me, anyway."

"How can you act like this?"

"Like what?"

"When stuff like this happens," Sabin sniffed again, "it rolls off your back like a chocobo." The phantom Edgar put his head down, and then the real Edgar chimed,

"Naïve moment! Sabin," he shook his head and grinned again, "even when you were younger, you asked questions too old for youand me." The mini-Edgar sighed,

"I honestly don't know, Sabin. I mean" Sabin interrupted.

"It's like you never grieve" Edgar laughed,

"great Sab, you make me sound like a monster!" Sabin's eyes got big and he became very apologetic,

"Oh, no. I'm, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Edgar. I just-" Edgar laughed even harder.

"Don't apologize. It's okay. But I," he regained himself, "I grieve, just not like you. You actually cry," Edgar pulled down his sleeve and wiped his brother's eyes. After, Sabin placed his head on his brother's shoulder. "I just, have other ways I guess. That's just how you and I are. You do things and feel things differently than I do. We both have different priorities that we have to respect of each other. In the end Sabin, we both feel the pain. We just accept it differently." Edgar put his head on top of his brother's, and put his arm around him and just sighed. He didn't know what else to say to his brother, or even to himself.

Edgar looked at himself and Sabin sitting on the bed and closed his eyes. When he reopened them, the two kids were gone. He said to no one unparticular,

"I was right though, we both felt the pain." He simply shook his head and understood the fact that at the age of 12, you are more intelligent than you are that the age of 20; those teenage years He smirked at that thought knowing he only had 3 years left. He paced his room again.

"MaybeI was a little hard on himafter all, it is Sabin" Edgar stared at his chair that held his long blue cape. He decided to put it on and talk to his brother. The question was, where was he? He knew Sabin wasn't going to be in the music hall and probably not in the library. _Where did he go that night _Edgar thought to himself. And then it hit him. Edgar flipped on his cape to keep him warm and ran down the stairs and flew out the door. He treaded lightly in the main hall not to disturb anyone. He went to the left of the throne room and out the back hall to a small outer staircase. He slowly walked up the stairs and noticed a small lamp light under the door. He could also hear the sounds of someone talking.

Sabin was laid out on the uppermost battlements his back with his hands behind his head looking up at the full moon. He sat in a pair of pants, looking ready for bed with one leg hanging over the side swinging.

"Jeez, I really lost itI'm selfish, annoying, ignorant, and just a pain in the ass. I think I _am_ losing it and maybe Edgar's right-"

"I'm right about what," Edgar asked walking up to his brother, crossing his arms and leaning on the battlements. Sabin turned his head a little to look at Edgar and laughed.

"_Love_ the cape, Eddy. It's ahdefinitely you."

"Don't mock meI like it."

"I know you do, you always have. Don't worry, you look good in it."

"Heh" Edgar hit Sabin's forehead, "move, I wanna sit."

Sabin gave Edgar a look and sat up with his feet dangling.

"Hey Eddy, you remember when we used to sit up here, like, ohevery night. And then the chancellor would yell at us." Edgar laughed,

"Oh, yeah it was, waaasssoh darn, what did he used to say... Now I remember! He would puff up," Edgar mimicked the chancellor perfectly and Sabin busted up. "'One day, you two are gonna fall,' or he'd be like, what's Figaro gonna do withwith' or how did he finish that one?"

"It was "with pancakes for princes.'"

"Yeah! And we would laugh and crack up."

"You remember when you tested his crossbow on him?"

The two laughed. Edgar tossed his feet over the edge and kicked the wall with his heels. There was an uncertain tension that floated in the air that neither could put a finger on. Sabin pulled himself back a little and shrugged his shoulders. He decided to play Edgar's game,

"Sowhat's on your mind?" And Edgar played his brother's game with a big sneer in return,

"Nothin'."

"Touché." The two sat there again for a time.

"Hey Sab, just out of curiosity, why do you always come up here?"  
"I dunno. I just doI like it. Nobody's here, it's quiet, and it's open. I love the fact that I can stand up here and see everything out to those mountains over there." He pointed to the range just in front. Edgar nodded,

"That's legitimate." Then he paused, "I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier"

Sabin looked puzzled, "why? I was the one who snapped at you. Hell, I took your head off and which at that moment, I had no right to. Maybe it's cause of the ball tomorrow." Edgar thought for a moment and slyly added,

"What do you mean, at that moment,' huh?" Edgar slapped the back of Sabin's head.

"Hey!! So, you get a little out of hand once and a while," Sabin yelled with the same sly look.

"Outta hand! What are you talkin' about?"  
"Example A," Sabin out his hand out which Edgar slapped away.

"Don't make me hurt you"

"Oh please" Sabin rolled his eyes.

"If you say so" Edgar grinned, put his hands on Sabin's shoulders and leaned back. The two flipped back on the deck laughing until tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Heh, hehHey Eddy"

"Hehehyeah Sab?"

"We can still do this when were kings, right?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, they heard the door close behind them.

"Huh? What was that," Sabin asked quickly.

"Does it really matter?" The stayed out on the battlements for a good part of the night, not caring about anything.

Meanwhile, the king tiptoed down the stairs with a look of pure delight on his face. He would sleep easier knowing that his sons would be just fine.

* * *

_Author's Note: _All characters are property of Squaresoft, all other original characters belong to me. Please tell [me][1] what you think.

Visit my website:

[The Blackjack Casino][2]

   [1]: crystalis_blade@hotmail.com
   [2]: blackjackcasino.homestead.com/



	5. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 5

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade

Chapter 5

* * *

Edgar was asleep on his back still in his clothes on his bed with a mass of cape next to him when the chancellor rushed in.

"Edgar! Wake up! Do you have any idea what time it is?!?" Edgar shot his eyes open and sat straight up,

"Huh? Whawhat?" The chancellor continued.

"You must get up and ready, the Imperial ambassador has been spotted on the horizon!" Edgar closed and rubbed his eyes and flopped back on his bed,

"So"

"And to make matters worse, I can't find your brother. So get up!" Edgar finally opened his eyes and said,

"What are you talking about?"

"No one can find Sabin!" Edgar rolled his head to the left and laughed as the chancellor became angry. "I'm glad someone finds this funny." Edgar grabbed part of his cape that was next to him and flipped it off to reveal his brother asleep on his side with his back to Edgar.

"Hey, Sab. Get up. We gotta go," Edgar said shaking Sabin who moaned and slapped Edgar away. "Nowthose Imperial guys are just about here."

"So," Sabin mumbled grabbing for Edgar's cape. "I'm cold."

"Sabin Rene and Edgar Roni Figaro, get out of that bed this instant," the chancellor snapped and the two brothers sat up at attention and together yelled,

"Hey! Don't use my middle name!!" 

The chancellor laughed at the brothers and said, "then get up," and he left. The two rolled their eyes and then realized,

"Shit! We gotta go! Dad'll kill us," Edgar yelled flying off the bed as his brother followed. Sabin bolted to the door and Edgar asked, "where are you going!?!"

"Clothes are a good thing," he yelled back as he ran across the sand to his room.

Liam was on watch on the battlements again and saw Sabin briskly haul to his room. He yelled,

"Run Sab, run!!!" He laughed to himself as Sabin smiled and waved back, "guess the chancellor found you twoagain."

Sabin was weaving and dodging through the crowds. He made it to his room and ripped off his shirt and began to dig through his closet.

"Come on, come on Dammit! Where is it," Sabin yelled. "Ah!" He pulled out a nice pair of slacks, a white collared shirt, vest and cape; he noticed his dress boots in the corner. He quickly changed but found a problem; the shirt was too small.

"Greatjust great," he said throwing up his arms and rolling his eyes. He was totally dressed and ready to go, hair and all, except for the shirt. So, he decided to haul back to Edgar's room. He grabbed his cape and vest and went out the door. Liam saw him running again,

"Man, he must be in shape."

Sabin burst through the door to find his brother doing the same thing: frantically dressing. Edgar was standing by the mirror buttoning his shirt down when he asked,

"What is it?"

"I need a shirt," Sabin said holding up his old one.

"Why?"  
"This one's too small, I need one of yours."

Edgar turned around with a puzzled look in his face.

"Well," Sabin asked in a rush. Edgar walked over to him and looked him up and down and posed,

"Are you really that big? I mean," he circled his brother and then flipped him around and stood back to back with him. Sabin all the while stood in amazement and wonder at what his brother was trying to do. Edgar, standing with his back to his brother smiled, "well, I'll be"

"Just gimmie the shirt, Eddy." Edgar stepped away to his closet and yanked out a white shirt for his counterpart.

"Thank you," Sabin said putting the shirt on; it fit perfectly and Edgar smiled.

Both Sabin and Edgar finished dressing; tossing on their capes, Edgar, his boots, Sabin his vest. Then Edgar checked his clock,

"Sab! We're late!"

Sabin glanced at the clock, too. "Ahhh!!! Let's go!" The two flew out the room and across the sands. The bolted through the crowds of people. Edgar of course, stopped a couple times.

"Hello, ladies," he smiled at them as Sabin ran past. After a few feet he realized that his brother was behind him and turned around to see Edgar conversing with two girls who shyly spoke to him. He rolled his eyes and ran back. He grabbed his brother's arm and said with the most amiable smile he could conjure up,

"Sorry." Edgar cocked his head smiled as his brother dragged him off. In the mean time, on watch Liam gave call down to the gate keepers,

"Imperial escorts approaching northern front." He laughed to himself because knew that his friends weren't ready to present themselves and the ambassadors were entering the castle.

The two brothers continued to haul to the throne room. The slammed through the side door and rushed in to find their father in his throne chair and the chancellor pacing the room. The two took position; Edgar in the chair left of his father and Sabin standing to the right of the king. The king cleared his throat and smiled,

"Crowns?" Edgar hit his forehead with the heel of his hand and ran down the stairs to the chancellor who stood holding the two thin silver head bands. Edgar grabbed both of them and tossed on to Sabin who had stepped down a little. They each put on their "collars" (as they so enjoyed calling them) and Edgar then ran back and stood next to his father with his left arm on the top of the chair as his brother stood next to him with his arms behind his back. They both stood at attention, straight facedand panting. The kings grin got even wider as he looked at the two.

"Are you two quite finished?"

The guards looked around the pillars and began to laugh at them. Even the king and chancellor joined in. Sabin looked as his brother and laughed,

"I think that's a new record for us."

Edgar laughed back, "yeah. I think it was seven minutes." Suddenly the sound of the throne room's door hinges broke the mirth. Everyone reassumed their positions and looked dead on to the door.

Three men walked in.

* * *

_Author's Note: _Sabin and Edgar and other characters belong to Squaresoft, except Liam and so forth, they belong to [me][1], btw, what do you think?

Check out my website

[The Blackjack Casino][2]

   [1]: mailto:crystalis_blade@hotmail.com
   [2]: blackjackcasino.homestead.com/



	6. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 6

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade

Chapter 6

* * *

Three men made their triumphant entrance into the throne room. One of the guards announced their presence to the world.

"My humble Majesty. May I present to you the renowned General Leo, General Kefka and, his Majesty Emperor of Vector, Emperor Gestahl." As the two Generals names were called, they gave a slight bow in respect to the king. When the Emporer was called, he stepped forward and did a diminutive nod. General Leo was to the right of the Emperor who was in the middle and Kefka to the left him.

Leo was the first to step forward and give his respects to the King. He was very tall and about 26 years of age with a very muscular build, hazel eyes and a brown pony tail. He wore full armor and his great blade for which he was known for, hung loosely at his side. He was one of the most respected men in all the Empire and had earned it.

"Hello your Majesty. It is good to see you again," Leo began in his deep voice with a cordial grin. He visited Figaro regularly with the Emperor and was always welcome.

The King returned the smile, "you too general." Leo looked over to side of the king and saw both the brothers and his smile got larger.

"Is that Sabin and Edgar?"

Edgar grinned and nodded, while Sabin actually took a small step back, but Leo continued, "I remember Sabin when you barely came up to my hip! That tells you the last time that I saw you. And Edgar, I held a conversation with you aboutoh five years ago."

Edgar's smile got bigger and he moved his hand off of his father's chair. "I remember when I was that height and thought that you were scary." The two laughed.

"And Sabin is still as shy as ever, I see." Sabin put his head down and cracked a small smile. Then he put his head back up to look at the General.

"Good to see you too Leo." Leo smiled and stepped back to let Kefka give his respects.

Kefka was the youngest appointed General at the moment; and no one seemed to know why. He seemed to be in his early 20s and much shorter than Leo. He had short dark brown hair and profound brown eyes that had a touch of insanity in them. He wore a pair of pants and colorful shirt with a cape that came out to each one of his arms. If you looked hard enough at his face, you would have sworn he had make-up on.

"Your Majesty. I don't believe we have met so often as mycompanion," Kefka said giving a small nod to the side with a sneer on his face. The King only nodded to him.

Edgar thought to himself _this guy is a freak! He looks like a clown. _Sabin was sharing the same idea. 

Kefka went on looking at the brothers. "Sires, fine to have met you" 

Kefka stepped back into place and Gestahl stepped forward. When he did the King stood up and walked down the stairs to greet him. He took the Emperor's hand and kissed his ring.

"Your Highness. Are you ready to discuss business?"

The Emperor did a bow to the King and asked,

"Do you mind if my Generals stay with me as we speak?"

"No, of course not. But I hope you wouldn't mind if I asked one of my sons to stay." The word "one" caught the brothers attention. _Why only one of us? not to mention who. _Edgar thought. He looked quizzically at his brother, who returned the look.

The Emperor nodded, "it's your decision, your Majesty. After all, we are in your kingdom." The King forced a smile at the pun, then he turned to his sons.

"Forgive me, but Sabin, would you please take your leave." Edgar spontaneously turned his head to his brother then to his father with wide eyes. Sabin just put his hand to his waist and bowed and in a calm and well-carried voice said,

"Yes, Father." He then nodded to the two Generals and then to his brother who looked upon him aghast, like he himself was lost. Sabin finely turned and left out the side door.

* * *

_Author's Note: _The generals, Sabin, Edgar...belong to Squaresoft, all original characters to [me][1]. Oh! Waddya think! Lemmie know!

   [1]: mailto:crystalis_blade@hotmail.com



	7. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 7

"A Little More Than Kin..."

By: Crystalis Blade

Chapter 7

* * *

Sabin stepped out and gently closed the door. He placed his hands behind his back and softly let himself fall against it with a sigh. He just put his head down and heaved, letting the moment set in.

"Maybe he's trying to tell me something," Sabin whispered to himself. He raised his eyes and found only his hair, shaggily hanging around his head. He couldn't grasp what it was that he sawhimself? his future? the slight possibility thatmaybe his father

"Nodon't start that, Sab" He pushed himself off the door and saw the stairs. He could hear the voices inside discussing the terms of the realm and the Emperor asking his brother a question. "Answer well, Eddy" Sabin smiled to himself as he said it, but it slowly began to fade. 

He turned, keeping his head down and pulled off his crown, letting his hair surround his head completely. He let his shoulders drop and his crown hang loosely in his hand, spinning it around his index finger. His cape made a gentle wisp on the floor as his boots added to the rhythm. He headed through the corridor and out to his room. He couldn't feel the sun on his face or the wind blow up the sand around him. He forced a smile whenever someone said hello and headed to his door.

He trudged up the stairs and tripped on one,

"Sonova" he caught himself before he could fall or really stir up some unrest, but his crown went flying out in front of him underneath his chair.

"Screw itthis isn't turning out well, anyway." He just turned around on that top step and sat; putting his arms up onto his knees and heaving. He felt like he was sad, but angry and he couldn't understand why. _This wasn't anything different, _he thought. 

"Sabin? Is that you?"

Sabin hopped back in surprise; he wasn't expecting anyone to be in his room, but he still responded, "yes, it is"

"Oh, Sab, I didn't expect you back so soon," Matron said walking up to him. "And what are you doing there on the floor?"  
"Hehjust, relaxing, I guess," he said with a cheap smile.

"Are you okay," she asked opening the window near his desk, letting in a gentle breeze. She proceeded to sit next to him. "You don't have that look in your eyes."

"Flattery will get you no where, Matron" 

She giggled. The boys could always make her laugh. "Your welcome my young prince. But really, why are you back so soon?"

"Father asked me to, to ah take my leave."

Matron looked back into his face with a mothering kind of look and put her arm around him; she knew Sabin, and she knew how he felt. She pulled him into her and he rested his head on her shoulder. 

"I don't know why, either," he went on. "Do I really make it that obvious?"

"Sabin, you will make a fine king. You have the heart"

"And Edgar has the head. Matron," he paused before he continued. "I can't handle this Father is sick, I know, it has been brought to my attention and now cannot turn my head away anymore. I can't comprehend the fact that the dependency of a nation would be on my shoulders if something were to happen. People have earned a right to live free-"

"In this kingdom, they do. Sabin, these people don't rely on their king, they look to him for guidance. And besides, you will have Edgar. You need not worry!"

"I know. I guess I'm just paranoid, huh," Sabin said, forcing a smile thinking, _but what about us? _He looked out blankly again putting his chin on his fist. 

Matron knew Sabin was contemplating something so, she kissed his cheek. "I set out your clothes for tonight. Get some rest and see you this evening, Sabin."

He smiled, "thank you, Matron." She returned the gratitude with a grin and left.

Sabin refused to move though. He sat looking out his window above his door. He watched the people move about the courts, talking and laughing, like it was nothing.

"Oh. If you only knew" Sabin said to himself shaking his head. 

He decided now would be best to get up. He stood, brushed himself off and walked to his closet. He grabbed something more comfortable to wear for the next few hours before he had to get ready for the evening and noticed his clothes on the bed. Matron had done as she said, setting out his cape, slacks, light armoreverything. _Well, at least I don't have to find it now_ he mused. 

He turned to his desk and walked over to get some piano music. He figured he could waste some time in the music hall, maybe with Liam, before he had to get ready. He also knew that Edgar wouldn't be leaving that meeting anytime soon. Anyway, he went over and picked up the sheets of paper and stacked them together on his desk. As he went towards the stairs a breeze knocked off the top sheet. It blew right in front of his desk chair. Sabin just took a deep breath, exhaled and went over to pick it up. As he bent down with the rest of the stack, something glistened ahead of him. He abruptly lifted his head to see a thin ring—his crown. He'd utterly forgot it.

He suddenly froze. Something seemed wrong to him at that moment, but nonetheless, he stared. Justgawked at it.

"Is this all that I am," he asked, whispering impassively. "A simple, metal circlet" He let his papers fall all over the floor as the zephyr gently played with them. He collapsed to his knees, staring even then. He couldn't tear his eyes away as if it meant death. 

He was paralyzed; mind, bodysoul. He couldn't form a solid thought. He wasn't even sure if he was breathing. He let himself fall back more and gaped at an unknown corner of the room, still keeping the lustrous object in the corner of his eye. He finally worked up the courage to break through his invisible cell and reach for his assailant that placed him there. He flopped back onto the floor once more and held the ring in open faced palms. Suddenly he started to shake, and he felt his eyes burn. He clasped the ring with both hands as he closed his eyes as his tears silently said their prayer for their crestfallen owner

Edgar stood as he patiently listened in on the group's conversation becoming bored in the talk of treaties. He'd been there for hours and he'd seen the sun set through the skylights. But he knew he had to listen though. _This will be me one day*shudder* _he thought to himself. He was seized from his reflection by a familiar respectful name. 

"My young prince, what is a kingdom to you," the Emperor was asking The question actually caught him in a bit of surprise.

"Well," he began straightening himself, "I believe, sir, that a kingdom isnot a vast amount of land, or the wealth of that land in resources or currency" He continued in a more steady voice this time. "I believe that a kingdom is it'speople. Without our people to whom we minister to, we are nothing. The kingdom is the people who live on its lands, and harvest them. These people are our pride and joy, as in a family."

His father and Leo were both happy in his response; Kefka could have cared less. The emperor nodded his head with a slight grin in agreement and continued, "well put, Edgar. Now I pose this question: what are your intentions as a king?"

If the last question caught in surprise, he was now hurled into a sea of anarchy. Still, he kept his composure as all four men looked upon him. Each, this time, with an intense curiosity at what the boy would say. But not only did the generals and his father listen, but he knew the chancellor and surrounding guards were taking note; after all, their lives one day would depend on him and Edgar knew that.

"Emperor," Edgar started as he almost forced as he held his breath, but showing no signs of discomfort. "My intentions as one day ruler of this kingdom can simply be stated as this: I will be a king that serves his people. My people will not serve me."

The king, guards, chancellor and Leo all smiled. Edgar had a feeling of relief as he exhaled and saw the surrounding faces. All but the Emperor. As he leaned back in his chair, he grinned once again. But this time, it wasn't one of delight, butof something else and Kefka shared it.

The Emperor nodded, and said, "I haven't heard thatbut I like it." He stood as his generals did the same. "Now, if you'll excuse me, your Highness, I would like to retire before the gala this evening."

The King stood as Edgar placed himself to his father's right side. "Oh, please do, Emperor. And thank you once more for coming," the King said kissing the emperor's ring once again and motioning for a guard to escort the three guests to their rooms.

"And to you, my young prince." Edgar lifted his brows and head slightly at the call of his title. "Well knowledgeable replies. We shall see what kind of king you will become. Although, I would have enjoyed to hear your brother's responses; to see if he shares the same outlooks as you do."

"Thank you, Sire," Edgar said bowing his head slightly. "I'm somewhat sure my brother does share the same perspective as I. But, if you'd like, you may ask him this evening."

"No prompting, Edgar" Leo said in jest.

"I'd never dream of it, Leo," Edgar responded with a smirk.

"I shall see this evening, your highness," Leo said bowing to the King.

"So shall I," Kefka said with that same grin and foolishness in his eyes. He then proceeded to look at Edgar. "And you as well, Prince Edgar."

Something greatly disturbed Edgar about this man. He wasn't sure if it was his appearance, or his demeanor in general. Nonetheless, Edgar still smiled and nodded to the general civilly.

The three men turned to the doors as the guards opened the doors for them. As the doors closed, Kefka looked at the Emperor and whispered so the "ever-so-great" Leo wouldn't hear,

"the boy is a fool and the other seems too weak! Figaro will crumble in a matter of days"

The emperor smiled in return, "I know, KefkaI know. But I am growing impatient. Finish it tonightin front of his," he smiled again and gave a malicious laugh at the word, "'kingdom.'" Kefka nodded and gave a maniacal cackle. Leo looked to the side as though he missed something, but knew this was typical Kefka behavior and overlooked it.

As they exited, Edgar flopped into one of the chairs and heaved a sigh of liberation.

"How on earth do you do that, Dad," Edgar asked stretching his legs out; he stood the whole time.

The king laughed, "you get used to it."

"I guess."

"Now, the ball is approaching, son. You may want to get—" the King suddenly broke into a cruel coughing fit as he leaned over. The chancellor rushed over to him, but Edgar was out of his chair in an instant at his father's side.

"Dad!!" Edgar held up his father and rubbed his back to help his breathing, but to no avail. The chancellor pulled over a chair as Edgar motioned his father to sit. The King kept violently coughing as he sat and Edgar kneeled holding the King's left hand with both his. Finally, his father's breathing returned to normal, with a slight wheeze. Edgar looked down at his father's hand; it was bone thin and pale. He knew what was wrong. He had seen his father do this numerous times before. He knew what was going to happen

"Oh" the King sighed. "I'm sorry about that." He noticed his son on the ground studying his hand. He lifted it so suddenly that Edgar vaguely lost his balance. The King smiled and rubbed his son's cheek lifting Edgar's head. "I knowI know you have questions, and worries. But it'll be okay, Eddy." Edgar looked back into his father's eyes almost on the brink of tears, however he knew he had to be strong and suppressed the feeling. "I need you to take care of this place for meand your brother." 

_And my brother? _Edgar asked himself. "Father, forgive me, but why did you send Sabin out," Edgar inquired.

"AhI saw that look in your face earlier." The king stopped once again and closed his eyes in concentration. 

Edgar felt bad, as if though he just caused his father's new pain. "Forget it, dad." He stood up. "I need to go get ready; the time is drawing near." He turned to leave but his father grabbed his wrist.

"I sent Sabin out because I know he doesn't want this and nor do you." Edgar looked down at the comment. _Guess my father knows more than I think, eh?_ The King continued, "I will not force that upon him now, but I believe he has an overwhelming potential. He just hasn't reached it yet."

"But Dad, don't tell him I said this, but of the two of us, hemore mature"

"HehI won't, but even so, Edgar, Sabin must still grow in certain places, and now is just not the time for him. I'll admit, you must grow too, but you are confident in this, and not only I, but I _he _believes in you more than anything. Does that answer your question?"

Edgar stood for a moment to absorb all of what his father had said. He then nodded and kissed his father's cheek, "see you in a couple hours." His father released his wrist and Edgar said, "later chancellor." 

The chancellor smiled back and walked over to the king. "Will you be able to do this this evening," he asked.

"Of course."

"If you say so, sir." The king made no response though; he was contemplating something.

"You have a fine son, your Majesty."

The king looked up, tired and weak. "Do you think he's ready?"  
"Undoubtedly."

The king stood with the aid of the chancellor and look straight into his eye. He then asked in a solid tone, "what about Sabin?"  
"I thinkyou made the right choice. He still needs time to absorb all of this. Edgar and Sabin are two completely different people in the same situation. Edgar looks at the moment, comprehends it and makes his decision. Sabinhe sees something, dwells on it and holds it. In another year, he'll be prepared."

"Dear God, I hope I made the right decision with those twodear God above I do"

* * *

_Author's Note: _Edgar and Sabin belong to Squaresoft, all others belong to me. By the way, tell [me][1] what you think!

   [1]: mailto:crystalis_blade@hotmail.com



	8. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 8

"A Little More Than Kin..."  
By: Crystalis Blade

Chapter 8

* * *

The gala was going to be held in the music hall and throne room. People were running about doing last minute organization, cooking, cleaning, and decorating, and since the meeting ran over, the throne room was being hysterically refurbished for the evening. The chancellor ran from one area to the next barking out orders and greeting people as they came.

The music hall was already bustling with people as more came in through the guard lined corridor. The music hall was candle lit to give a quixotic feeling. The reflection of the flames in the black liquor of the piano added to this effect.

Edgar continued to walk through the halls, dodging people as best he could and even occasionally helped. He eventually disembarked out the side door at the left side of the castle and breathed in the deep aroma of untainted night air. It was cool in his lungs and made him feel more relaxed as he headed to get dressed. He was worried about the events of the evening. He wondered what people were going to say, what the Emperor was going to ask

_if father was going to make it through_

He opened the door to his room and went up the stairs. "Okay," he sighed. "I have a little less thanuh oh" he checked his clock, "twenty five minutes!! To get dressed and act like a king! How long did I?!?" He frantically ran over to his closet and pulled out his vestments for the evening then proceeded to take a shower. He jumped out and threw on his pants and ran to his mirror. He started to comb his hair when he heard a familiar voice.

"Brother," Sabin submissively asked from behind. He was in his deep blue slacks and matching under shirt, but he didn't have his armor or cape on, nor his shoes.

Edgar just looked at him through the mirror and continued to get ready. "What Sab. I'mI'm kinda busy here," he said starting to split his hair half up and down and braid the upper half.

"It's just that I need to-" Sabin started looking up at him but Edgar walked back into his bathroom still braiding his hair.

"If you need another shirt just grab it Sab," Edgar yelled out. He was tying a blue ribbon at the bottom of the braid and starting to put his shirt on. He peeked his head around the corner and continued, "isn't that what you need?"

"No. II was justhow, how the meeting went," Sabin faltered putting his head down shaking his head to the side.

Edgar pulled his head back into the bathroom and said, "let's put it this way: I'm glad one of us got out of it." He laughed and came running back out and put on his shirt and armor. He looked over at his brother who wasn't sharing the humor. Actually, he had a very grave look on his face, but Edgar paid it no heed. "Shouldn't you be getting ready, Sabin? I mean, I have to go in a few minutes to talk to the chancellor and hopefully catch Liam, and the ball _officially_ starts in about," he glanced at the clock again, "ten minutes." He grabbed his dress boots and slipped them on without another glimpse.

"Ohokay," Sabin said contorting his brow and nodding. His eyes were deep pools of confused thoughts. He looked up and continued, "heh, I probably should, huh? I guess I'll see you later then." He turned and left down the stairs without another word.

Edgar stopped.

"Sabin? Sab" he lifted his head back up to the sound of his door closing. "Brother," he squeaked out one last time before he got up to get his cape._ Thatdidn't seem right_ He spun his cape around his shoulders and shrugged. Edgar rushed down the stairs hoping that Liam would be waiting for him somewhere.

Meanwhile, Sabin stole through the rear of the castle once more to get back to his room as not to be seen by the looming guests. He came out the other side and walked across the sands. They shimmered in the waning sunset giving the golden color a touch of dripping red.

_Ohhow ironic_ Sabin thought as he opened his door and started up the stairs. He heard the lone patter of his feet as he entered to get dressed. 

His clothes were still on his bed when he checked for the umpteenth time of the evening. He silently walked over and began to dress. He sighed._ I don't want to do this tonight, nor do Edgar and probably not dad either. _Once he had his gear on, he held his crown once more in silent awe before he headed back down the stairs.

_This is going to be a very long evening_

Edgar flew out his door and down the stairs to a well welcomed surprise of Liam. He stopped and laughed,

"Guess I'm not the only uncomfortable one tonight," Edgar asked Liam with a smile as the two began walk to the ball. Edgar was in a full three piece armor set including blue breastplate with a collar that had an alternating triangle pattern that came to about his Adam's Apple in addition to the shoulder pieces. There was a purple circular gem in the middle of the curve at the bottom of the plate with a leather piece that came down to his belt. The armor was gold lined and sat over his tight, long-sleeved black shirt. He had matching wrist pieces that started at the middle of the forearm and stopped right at the wrist connected to a triangular piece that made a point at his second knuckle. His blue pants were held with a leather belt that had a gold decorative buckle. He also had two white, hanging cloths from his belt and his sword on his left side. His boots came up to the lower part of his knee where there was another purple toned gem covering his knee cap. His hair was half up and braided as it came down to the end with a blue ribbon that stood out against the lower portion of his golden hair.

"You've got that right," Liam responded shaking his head. Liam was dressed complete for the evening as well; his black hair was tied back in his gold dress tiara that matched his gold lined armor. His long sleeves were tapered to his wrists as his boots came just past his shins. He opened the door for Edgar and continued, "you don't look too bad yourself, Your Highness."

Edgar rolled his eyes, "oh, please don't start that, Lee."

Liam laughed and continued in a sarcastic tone, "I can't help it. I'm your date for the evening"

"Oh no. Not youanybody but you."

"Yup. It's me tonight. I'm your guard for the evening."

"And Sabin's?"

"Yeah, his too. But, you know me," he smiled. "I probably won't do my job anyway!"

Edgar joined in his laughter. "True. And I think I like it better that way." The two brushed their light dusting of sand off and continued down the hall to the imminent clamor ahead. 


	9. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 9

"A Little More Kin..."

Chapter 9

By: Crystalis Blade

* * *

Edgar walked through the door with Liam close to his heels. The red carpeted corridor was crowded with people still entering. Full dressed guards stood solid at their posts without flinching with their spears pulled taut at their sides and looked as though they were a part of the pillars themselves. The guests bowed their heads to the entering royalty and walked past to the chancellor. The chancellor noticed Edgar and finished greeting a guest,

"thank you and I hope you enjoy the evening. If you'll excuse me" He walked over to Edgar. "Cutting it a little close my young prince?"

"I am here, am I not," Edgar retorted.

The chancellor rolled his eyes. "Where's Sabin?"

Liam and Edgar looked at each other.

"He's not here yet," Edgar finally asked.

"No. I thought he would be coming in with you."

"Well, I guess I will have to work tonight," Liam said walking over and getting a spear from a fellow guard.

"No, Lee. Wait. I'll get him," Edgar said starting to turn away, but the chancellor grabbed his arm gruffly,

"No Edgar. It's Liam's job. YOU have to make an appearance, or at least have your face in the crowd."

"But-"

"No buts. Stay, and he will showhe'd better show."

Liam waited for a sign from Edgar who stood half turned in the chancellor's grip. Edgar dropped his head and the chancellor let go. He completely turned, still with his head down, and lifted his hand with a head nod to tell Liam "go."

Liam did as told. He threw his spear up and took off running towards Sabin's room. He knew that Sabin wasn't going to be there, but he checked nonetheless.

The sands themselves shimmered with the reflections of candles and the shadows they cast. Liam's feet light footprints in the shadows as he ran past. He opened Sabin's door and trudged up the stairs. The prince's room was the same as it has always been; bed in the corner, desk covered in musicand no Sabin.

_He won't be in the music hall either; it's full of guests. The battlements? _

He walked outside and looked up. _Nopeno Sabinwhere IS he?_

For the time being, Edgar was walking into the music hall to greet guests. They all recognized him with veneration; some people gave simple bows and curtsies, others ran over and gave him a hug. Edgar smiled and did the same to each person. Ever time afterward though, he would grimace at his actions. _I REALLY don't want to be here. Heh, Sabin cheated; he took the easy way out_. Edgar began to look around for his father to no avail. He continued to nod to people and smile stopping to answer questions here and there.

"My lord, what of the succession," one person asked in a group conversation.

"What of it," Edgar replied as if it were nothing.

"Do you want the kingdom, or does Sabin," another asked.

"I've heard there has been some friendly sibling rivalry over it," someone else furthered as another went on "can the two of you handle the kingdom when the king dies?"

"Do you regret your life as prince?"

"What will you change?"  
"Are we really breaking allegiance?" 

Edgar couldn't believe that people had really come to believe these sort of things. And yet, he could understand why they were. After all, he himself had asked those things. His answer? 

"Pleaseplease," Edgar said putting his hands up as people quieted down to listen. "First of all, the kingdom shall be passed down to whomever father feels is prepared. Its not a matter of who wants' the kingdom; that has nothing to do with it. The kingdom' is you, the people and we look into that. As for the allegiance, I can personally tell you after being in treaty talks all day that no, we are not breaching ties with Vector. It will be officially announced this evening."

The second Edgar stopped to breathe, more questions came at him and so did the chancellor. Never in his life had he been so happy to see him. He turned to the crowd, "PLEASE!" Once the crowd had hushed, Edgar continued, "all your questions will be answered tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few matters that need attention." He gave a slight bow as did the rest of the crowd as he left. He pushed through the mob as best he could. He kept his head down and let thousands of thoughts crash into his head at once. He finally squeezed through to the chancellor who stood at the door and heaved a sigh. 

The chancellor smiled, "having fun?"

Edgar looked up and glared, "oh yesYou?"

"Heh, come now. Your father is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Yes, chancellor." Edgar lifted his head, set his shoulders back and took a deep breath. "By the way, chancellor, did Liam find Sabin?"

"I don't know, m'Lord."

Edgar stepped out and headed to the throne room with the chancellor behind. 

As he went into the hall Liam came running up panting.

"I have looked everywhere! And I can't find Sab!"

Edgar stopped. "No where?"

"No where"

Edgar heaved another sigh and continued down the hall as the chancellor broke from his side and opened the door as Liam took position next to Edgar.

"Any ideas," Edgar asked the chancellor who solemnly shook his head. Edgar walked through the side door and into the crowded room once again. He immediately noticed his father in the corner and made his way towards him. The king was discussing the terms of the treaty with a few of the noblemen. Edgar gently touched his father's shoulder,

"Excuse me, sirs," he said bowing his head.

"Hullo your highness. How can we help you," one noblemen asked.

"Actually, I need to borrow my father, if that is alright." The chacellor by this time had worked his way back over to the two and was helping the sickly king stand. Edgar hated to watch his father like this; it burned within him like a fever. 

The king looked up at Edgar, "announcements, son."

"Yes, father, soon."

The king nodded at the chancellor's help. "Thank you. I have one more person to talk to and then we shall."

Edgar nodded and turned as another nobleman asked, "Prince Edgar, where is your brother, Sabin?"

"Yes, son. Where is Sabin? I haven't seen him all evening," the king asked as he finally stood on his own.

The chancellor's eyes got large at the blank expression on Edgar's face. _Don't say it Eddy, don't_ the chancellor thought. Edgar himself didn't know what to say. _Do I tell Dad, yeah, your son has mysteriously disappeared' or_

"He's mingling with the guests in the music hall." Edgar gave a small laugh. "They're trying to convince him to play the piano for them!"

The king smiled, "that won't happen"

"That's what I tried to tell them," Edgar smiled and the chancellor breathed in relief.

"Edgar, why don't you go retrieve him for us," the chancellor asked starting to walk the king to the thrones. 

Edgar nodded, "yes, chancellor. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen," he bowed to them and then kissed his father's cheek, "father." He sharply turned and headed towards the door.

He was mumbling to himself, "Sabin, when I find you, I swear I'm going-" he stopped as he turned his head to the side. He turned completely and unconsciously let his mouth drop a little. He couldn't believe it. 

There, standing by the pillars, stood Sabin, watching the evening from afar. He inconspicuously stood holding the curtain back with his left hand watching the workings of the night. His armor glistened as the light caught it. His attire was different and simpler than his brother's traditional armor; he wore a breastplate over his navy blue turtleneck that was lighter than the covers he wore over the plate. It had a rounded collar that came up around his neck that had full pieced that came around his shoulders like a jacket that was completely connected, but broken into and stopped at the upper portion of the breastplate. He didn't have shoulder pieces like his brother, but his jacket came out past his shoulders and curved back down past his armpits. His sword belt had a gold amulet buckle that hung loosely around his waist. His pants were tucked into the tops of his knee high boots. His boots had a unique engraved design in them that matched his crown. He wore his shabby bangs over his crown that slightly covered his refined eyes.

_He's been here the whole time_


	10. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 10

_"A Little More Than Kin"_

Chapter 10

By: Crystalis Blade

* * *

Edgar couldn't believe it. Sabin had been watching the evening from that one lone corner and no one had noticed. Edgar turned and just studied his brother for a moment. There almost seem to be a lost innocence about him that Eddy couldn't explain But that was just Sabin. He never questioned it; he just knew that it was him. Edgar pushed his way through the crowd and went towards his brother. 

Sabin noticed Edgar coming towards him and caught his breath. He dropped the curtain and slowly backed up to the door that led to an outer hall way, behind the throne, to avoid any more attention. But Edgar picked up his pace and followed Sabin out the door.

"Sabin," he called to his brother who was about three quarters down the hall. 

Sabin stopped keeping his back to his brother. "Yes?"

"Where are you going," Edgar asked stepping forward.

"See. That's just it," Sabin said longingly. "I don't know."

"What do you mean, Sabin. I-I don't understand."

"Neither do I." Sabin turned to face his brother, still keeping his head down, looking at the ground. "I am not cut out to be a king, Edgar. I have been watching dad lately; and I know. He's not going to last much longer. I-I—" Sabin was lost in his thought as his shoulders began to tremble slightly.

"Ah" Edgar sighed walking towards his brother. Sabin finally looked up. Edgar knew he was on the verge of tears.

He walked over to Sabin and put an arm around him and Sabin leaned his head into his brother. "I know. It'll be okay. I don't think I can do this either, but fate will have a way of catching up to us"

Before Edgar could finish his sentence, a guard came running into the hall way. "Your Majesties!! Please, come quick," he frantically shrieked.

Edgar responded first. "What's wrong?"

"It is your father, Sires"

Sabin and Edgar looked at each other; they knew. "Where is he," Edgar asked as Sabin began to run past. Edgar shook his head. "Maybe a little too soon"

"His room, my young prince."

Edgar ran after his brother, who'd hastily pushed the door open and was working his way through the crowd of silent guests. They all watched the two brothers frantically run out of the room; one after the other.

Everything pounded at Sabin's head. _Oh god, not tonightOne more day, dadthat's all I'm asking Don't leave us yet._ Sabin just kept running until he was stopped by a group of guards in front of his father's room. Edgar had slowed down his pace down at the beginning of the hall. He slowly walked up next to Sabin and heard a guard say, "I'm sorry, your Majesties. But you can't see him yet."

"He's our father," Sabin yelled.

"You can't go in yet. I am truly sorry."

Liam was one of the guards by the door when he heard Sabin's voice arguing with the guard. He walked over and noticed the brothers trying to look over the crowd of guards, spectators and other castle servants. 

"Please," Edgar earnestly pleaded.

Liam finally walked over and relieved the guard in front of the brothers. Sabin and Edgar thought they could pass now, but Liam spun his spear into a horizontal barrier to stop them; they looked at the guard thunderstruck.

"Liam," Edgar asked.

"Notyet, Eddy. Not yet."

Sabin, this whole time, had his vacant eyes on the door. He couldn't hear what they were saying; he didn't really care. His life thus far had boiled down to this one moment. Nothing would deter it, nothing would change itand nothing would ever be the same.

Edgar looked Liam straight in the eyes and read Liam's impassive sign. "I am so sorry, Edgar."

Their fate had been sealed with those words. Edgar knew. He looked to his brother who was still staring at the door. He noticed Sabin's body tremble. Was it fear? anger? sorrow? Did he really understand? Edgar would never know. He could hear people spreading rumor once more behind him. "It was the Empire! They poisoned the King!" "No fool! The King was sick." "What of the princes?" 

_"Who was going to be king next?"_

Finally, the door open, catching Edgar's attention. Matron walked out and looked at the two brothers. She tapped Liam's shoulder. "You may see him, boys." Liam stepped back and Edgar let his brother go ahead of him; Liam and Matron followed Edgar.

The room was quiet. The chancellor was waiting with the castle doctor. The king was lying in bed with a rag on his feverish forehead as sweat beads ran down his face. Sabin had stopped when he entered and Edgar stood next to him, sharing the look of pain. Sabin couldn't move, or speak. He was numb. 

But Edgar wasn't. "Father," he said stepping towards the bed stricken man. The King opened his eyes. 

"Edgar," he whispered. "Where is your brother?"

"Right here, dad," Sabin said stepping towards the bed.

The King smiled, then closed his eyes in pain once more. Edgar sat on the bed and took his father's hand. "Shhit's okay. We're here now, dad," he said squeezing his hand. Sabin walked around to his father's head and re-soaked the rag, and placed it back on his father's head.

"Are you two alright," the King asked.

"Don't worry about us. Worry about yourself," Sabin said.

Everyone in the room watched in silent awe of the two brothers. Even now, they still sat and held a regular conversation with their father; laughing and joking, like nothing had ever changed. But they knew; it was killing them inside. Edgar held his father's hand while Sabin washed his forehead. They sat there for another hour until the King's energy had really begun to run out. He looked up at Edgar and heaved out, "son, would you" he took another breath. "Would youyour brother and I to talk?"

Edgar nodded and bent down to kiss his father's cheek. "Sure, dad." He released his hand and looked over at Sabin who didn't know what to do. Edgar gave his brother a reassuring look and left. Everyone outside watched Edgar come out; he had such a pensive expression. Someone was going to ask him a question, but Edgar just looked up at them, and they silenced.

Meanwhile, Sabin sat looking down at his father.

"You wanted to talk, I take it?"

The King giggled. "You always could make me laugh, Sab." He gently reached up and touched Sabin's cheek. Sabin just leaned into it.

"I know you understand what's going on; you have from the start. But I don't want you to worry, son. Things will come together, I promise you."

Sabin only nodded and let a tear roll down his cheek. His father wiped it with his thumb. They kept talking for a few more minutes until the King finally looked up at his youngest son and finally asked, "promise me one thing."

"Yes," Sabin asked inquisitively.

"Keep your older brother in line, would you?"

Everyone in the room laughed. "I'll try dad," Sabin said with a mournful grin and a small sniff.

"Speaking of which, would you send him in."

Sabin nodded. He bent down and hugged his father, gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "Love you, dad."

"I love you, too, Sabin." He held his son as long as he could. Then Sabin stood, smiled and exited to retrieve his brother.

Edgar was leaning against a column alone with his arms crossed and head down. He was looking down into nothingness. Sabin walked over and gently touched his shoulder. Edgar softly lifted his head and wiped one more tear from his brother's eye. He walked passed Sabin without a word and Sabin walked to the end of the hall alone, staring out the massive windows.

The crowd parted to let Edgar through. He placed his hand on the door and lightly pushed it open. The room was still exactly the same, just one less brother. The King was speaking to the chancellor about something; Edgar didn't care at this point of succession or the kingdom The King noiselessly turned his head towards to his approaching son. The King was starting to heave by now as Edgar sat down next his father and took his hand again. He put his head down.

"AhEddy, Eddy, Eddy" the King started. "It will be alright."

Edgar let out a small laugh, still keeping his head down. "Heh, I just told Sabin that" The King smiled.

"I want you to look after your brother, and this kingdom. I know that you can, and pleasetruly look after Sabin," the King said squeezing his son's hand. 

Edgar could barely squeak out, "I promise." The King smiled and closed his eyes and gently squeezed Edgar's hand again. The room was hushed. The only sound was the labored breathing of the King. Edgar finally lifted his head and looked past the pooling tears towards his father; probably for the final time. The silence was finally true. The King gave his last death rattle and released his son's hand. 

It was over. 

No one spoke, save Edgar. He kissed his father's hand and said, "Sleep well" He held the hand one final time and gently released. He stood up and looked over at Liam and Matron on the other side of the room with the chancellor one step ahead of them. Matron put an arm out to Edgar and he took it in a hug.

"Shh" Matron said hugging the trembling boy. She stroked Edgar's hair and let him just sniffle in her neck.

The chancellor rubbed Edgar's back for a moment and then left. The crowd outside the door was dead silent. They made way for the chancellor; they knew who was going to. Sabin hadn't moved the whole time. He was still looking out the window with dry eyes. The chancellor heaved a sorrowful breath and walked over.

"Sabin"


	11. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 11

_"A Little More Than Kin"_

Chapter 11

By: Crystalis Blade

* * *

Sabin ran through the hall towards the double doors leading outside to the open court. He tore off his cape and let fall behind him somewhere. Edgar finally came out of his father's room with regained composure and instantly noticed his brother. "Sabin," he called running down the hall towards his brother. He stopped and picked up Sabin's cape and turned angrily to the chancellor. Edgar knew what had happened

Sabin burst through the double doors and fell to the ground outside on the steps. He put his elbows on his knees and placed his hands on his forehead. He felt his crown and threw it across the empty court. No one was there, not even the watchmen. He let the tears fall silently to the ground.

"I-I can't believe it" he heaved. "He's" Sabin could hear the doors open quietly behind him. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Broth" Sabin said between his now sobs.

Edgar sat and placed an arm around Sabin as Sabin turned and began to wail in his brother's neck. Edgar rubbed his back. "SoThey went and told you" Edgar didn't try to stop his brother's lamentation. He just held him and threw Sabin's cape to the side. "Shh" was all he could say; no words were available to be said to them, they had already been spoken. Sabin was starting to calm down.

"Wa-were," Sabin sniffed. "Were you there?"

Edgar nodded. "Yeah. It didn't hurt. He just closed his eyes and fell asleep, Sab. No pain" Sabin nodded again in his brother's neck. "It'll be okay. Let the kingdom do as it wants tonight" Edgar furthered letting the last part of the sentence drift. It angered Sabin a little for Edgar to say that, but he knew it was true. 

Edgar placed his head against his brother's and just sat there. The two didn't know what to do with themselves. They just sat there for whole minutes, until their tranquil bereavement was interrupted by the sound of the doors opening. Sabin pulled himself standing beside his brother; his tears had stopped by now, he was only sniffling.

"Edgar! Here you are" Matron said. "The chancellor had wanted me to tell you your father's last wish."

"Matron, I don't think—" Edgar began to stand up but Matron cut him short.

"Figaro is to be divided between you two. You and your brother"

Sabin let out an angry laugh that caught Edgar and Matron's attention. "This is NONSENSE!" Sabin snapped, and Edgar knew. Sabin turned around. "His body isn't even cold yet and the only thing on your minds is who's going to be the next king!' No one cared when mom passed away either! You're all pathetic!"

"Sabin, that's not" Matron began.

"You were as bad as any of em," Sabin spat back at her. He turned and started to storm away. This was too much for him. "And what's this talk of him being poisoned? It's true isn't it," he turned back questioning his brother.

"Sabin" was all Edgar could get out.

"It isEmpire of murderersand we are no different! We could at least give that man the respect he deserves. Figaro is a great kingdom because of dad, but he was our father, too!"

"Sabin, please calm down," Edgar said approaching his brother.

"NO! Stay away from me, Edgar!" _That wasn't a good sign _Edgar thought. _Sabin never calls me my name_

"Sabin please," Edgar asked raising his voice, but again, Sabin wouldn't let Edgar get a word in.

"And you are no different," Sabin spat.

"Don't you stand there accusing me of heinous that I have not committed," Edgar yelled.

"You are just as curious as the next, Edgar!" He turned from his brother, but Edgar grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"I was there, Sabin. When he gave his last death breath in this worldI was there. He was my father, too. It hurts just the same."

"Then why don't you care!"

"I do! Now, I have another obligation! The kingdom and my kin"

"We are a little more than kin, Edgar. And apparentlywe are a little less than kind" Sabin turned and began to walk away. "I'm leaving this war-sick kingdomI can't do it anymore!"

"Sabin! Please," Edgar ran right up to his brother. But Sabin turned around and threw a right hook straight across Edgar's face, knocking him to the ground. "Leave me alone," Sabin said running out of the doors outside.

Edgar had his left hand propping him up and checked his nose with right hand—it was bleeding. "Ah" he mumbled sniffing his nose. 

Matron hadn't moved. She sat down wide eyed on the stairs, watching the whole fiasco. Edgar pulled himself up and pushed his cape back behind him. He slowly walked towards her shaking his head.

"I told you all to wait. He is my brotherand he is my blood," he whispered angrily. Matron just kept looking straight out. The only thing that caught her attention was the sound of a circlet being dropped to the ground next to her leg


	12. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 12

_"A Little More Than Kin"_

Chapter 12

By: Crystalis Blade

* * *

The ball was officially announced over

Everyone had gone home

The King was dead

And Sabin and Edgar were kings

_Wowthat was an uneventful evening_ Edgar caustically thought to himself as he ripped off his armor and threw it onto the bed angrily. He wanted to hit something, yell, screamlet everything he ever felt out. But instead, he took a deep breath and took his shirt off, pulled his hair down out of its once elegant braid, and checked the clock. It was only one thirty in the morning and he knew he wasn't going to sleep. The chancellor would insist on meeting with him, the guards would want to also see himand Sabin

_Poor Sabinmy dear, dear brother_ Edgar wept to himself as he looked at the picture of him and his brother. He stopped, and walked over to it. He held it intently and studied his brother. 

Sabin stood with his left arm up upon his brother's higher shoulder. He had had his right hand on his hip and his left foot crossed flatly over his right while leaning on Edgar. Sabin had the best smile in Edgar's opinion. It was always big and real—never faked. You could always see his teeth with those rosy cheeks. It was justSabin. Edgar could never explain his brotherhe just understood him. A sibling connection so to speak. Edgar knew what Sabin was feeling. He could hear his brother's words float back into his head.

_I'm not cut out to be a king_

Edgar could never convince him otherwise, even though Edgar knew Sabin would make an exceptional king. 

Edgar sat back in the chair by his desk and picked up a coin. He began to do some legerdemain with it; it helped him think. The coin fluidly moved across his fingers like water. He'd flip it around and then back onto his fingers, then knuckles, and back to his fingers, over and over He could do it for hours and never drop the coin. He was good with his hands; maybe the engineer in him. Whatever it was, he kept playing with the coin without looking at it; just at his brother. 

So many voices and sounds floated into his head at once. The chancellor talking outsideLiam yelling at some other guards on watchMatron trying to comfort one of the servantsand the piano

Each note had a desolate emptiness in it. The conviction of its creator had somehow left with the subtle wind that carried those lonely notes to Edgar. Edgar knew the notes. They weren't just music, but words to him. It was how Sabin talked to Edgar; a language they shared. No words were every necessary between them. Edgar put the picture down and just listened. He blocked everything out. He had to have sat there for forty-five minutes. 

Edgar could hear the grief in the sonata as his brother played it. It crushed Edgar to hear his brother play like that. It hurt him enough that Edgar dropped the coin off his fingers. It spun on the floor He looked down vacantly at the spinning coin as his beloved "Coin Song" began to play.

Suddenly, the voice of his father floated back into his head.

_Promise me you'll take care of your brother_

Edgar's eyes suddenly widened at the coin as it slowly finished spinning. It was his favorite coin. His mother had given it to him when he was about six and it was double headed. He could distinctly see the two faces as the coin stopped on the floor. On one side, it was his face, at what he was thought to look like at about eighteen; on the other side, it was his brother's face.

How ironicthe faces matched perfectly

Edgar had always used to play tricks on his brother. Always asking what side would land up, using it to do magic tricks winning bets _HehSab could never resist a bet_ Edgar thought.

That was it! Edgar got up and grabbed his shirt and cape, tossed them on and picked up his coin. He ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own feet, and flew out of his door.

He never noticed that the piano had stopped.


	13. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 13

A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 13

_"A Little More Than Kin"_

Chapter 13

By: Crystalis Blade

The candles had burned themselves down to nothing, letting their white remains drip down the iridescent black liquor of the piano. And that was all Edgar found. He had hauled all the way from his room to find no one in the music hall. _Had Sabin stopped playing that long ago? _Edgar questioned himself.

He walked over to the piano stool and sat; it wasn't warm anymore. Edgar gently placed his fingers on the keys. He wistfully ran a few scales and then began to play a simple concerto that his brother had taught him. In all honesty, it was the only thing that Edgar could remember how to play. By the time he'd finished the song, the lights finally went out. He sighed and got up. _He's probably in bed; it is late. _

Edgar stood and ran his hand along the gloomy finish of the piano. He was debating between walking to his brother's roomletting it go. Letting it go was starting to become a very bright idea, but Edgar knew better

Edgar also knew what he was doing.

He headed towards the side door of the music room. He took deep breaths to keep himself calm as he walked across the sand. His bare toes sunk downward as he walked and left his footprints behind him. The full moon lit the iridescent sands ahead of him, so much he could see the small dunes and other footsteps left by the guests. He very much wanted to follow their tracks out—

away. Anywhere but here.

"Anywhere," he silently whispered to himself. 

He kept walking until he arrived his brother's door. He stopped and looked at it for a moment. He reached out towards the handle and couldn't grasp it. 

His hand began to shake. He closed his eyes and opened the door. 

All was silent. The lights were out and the only sound was the muffled sounds of Edgar's younger brother sleeping. Edgar walked up the dark stairs that were barely illuminated by the blue moon of the season. The stairs seemed to stretch for an eternity! Edgar felt this impending burden as he walked, and it didn't relieve itself once he reached the top. He took another deep breath and turned towards the bed.

Edgar noticed his brother hadn't even changed; he'd just pulled his shoes and armor off along with shirt and cuddled into his bed. The sheets hung just slightly off Sabin's hips as he slept on his side with his back to Edgar, and he was sleeping intolerantly. His face would move every so often in what look to be a small contortion of painor was he weeping? Edgar couldn't figure it out, but nonetheless, he stood and watched his brother's restless sleep. 

He walked over to the bed and looked down at Sabin. He saw Sabin contort once again and watched a tear fall from his eye. Edgar narrowed his eyes in mournful pain for his brother and wiped the tear off his brother's cheek; Sabin's face was warm. _He's been crying all night! _Edgar reflected. He kneeled down and put his arms on the bed followed by his chin on his arms. He watched his brother breathing and then he saw Sabin tremble yet again. Edgar reached out his arm and began to gently rub Sabin's and it calmed him down. Edgar gave a loving smile at the result.

Sabin suddenly gave a sniff and turned his head to his brother. It startled Edgar; he almost fell.

"Edgar," Sabin tiredly asked as his hair fell past his eyes.

"Yeah, Sab, it's me," Edgar whispered back. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's ok." Sabin yawned. "I'm sorry I hit you."

Edgar rubbed his cheek and smiled. "That wasn't a bad right hook." Sabin gave a weary smile at the half-attempted joke.

"Wha-what are you doing here," Sabin asked.

"I" Edgar put his head down for a moment and then tapped his brother's back. "Move over," he said. Sabin did as told and Edgar hopped in bed next to him. He let out a small laugh. "Doesn't it remind you of when we were little and had to share a bed?"

Sabin sniffed again. "Yeah. And I used to kick the crap outta you."

"That you did."

"'Member when I hit you off the bed," Sabin asked smiling.

"Yeah, squirt. I do," Edgar said poking his brother's shoulder blades.

"Hey! You were snoring so loud I couldn't sleep." The two let out quiet laughs.

"Heh," Edgar sighed as the two sat in nostalgic silence. After a few minutes, he could feel Sabin tremble again, so he rubbed his brother's back; it didn't do much good. Sabin began to sob quietly again. "Ah, Sabcome're." Edgar moved so he was sitting up as Sabin turned into his brother's chest and began to cry. Edgar rubbed his brother's back and stroked his hair. He didn't try to calm him, or hush him; he just let Sabin cry in his arms.

"II can't do this, Eddy. I-I can't! I don't want to be king" Sabin ranted through his sobs. "I d-d-don't want, want to haveth-thousands of people d-depending on me I-I-I d-d-d-don't want ta-ta-to fail them" Sabin took a deep breath and began to wail.

"ShhSab." Edgar kissed the top of his brother's head. "You wouldn't fail them. Shh. You'd do fine. You haven't failed them in the past, and you won't fail—"

Sabin interrupted his brother's pep talk. "I'm a-a-afraid that I'm gonna fail you." Edgar tightened his arm around his brother even more; he hadn't expected that.

"Sabin," Edgar breathed and that was all he could do.

"Most of all, I'm afraid to fail dad." It was the only stable thing that Sabin said and then he lost it once again. "I miss himso, much."

Edgar hugged his brother with both arms. "So do I, Sabin." It had totally slipped Edgar's mind what he came to do until Sabin spoke again.

"Edgar. Would you please, uhm, give me some time alone?"

Edgar looked down. "Sure."

Sabin let go of his brother and Edgar climbed out of bed. He walked over to the steps and stopped. "Sabin. Meet me up on the battlements in about an hour. Good night." Before Sabin could ask why, Edgar had already walked down the stairs and out. All that was heard was the silent brush of his cape.


	14. A Little More Than Kin...Chapter 14

A Little More Than Kin-Chapter 14

_"A Little More Than Kin"_

Chapter 14

By: Crystalis Blade

Edgar walked over to a small little supply closet in the main hall and grabbed a small lamp. He lit it and tipped toed through the halls as to not wake a soul. He sneaked around and out the side staircase up to the upper-battlements.

The blue hue of the moon shone perfectly on that one spot of the castle. Edgar smiled. "I see why Sabin loves it so much up here." The mountains to the far north were beautifully lit amongst the clouds and moonlight. He set the lantern down on the ledge and looked out for a moment; a perfect mirror whose image was about to shatter

Suddenly, Edgar's stomach became a tight knot. It was finally starting to sink in about what he was about to do. He felt queasy He leaned onto the ledge and bent down putting his head down, taking deep breaths. They became short, then turned into gasps, and finally, they turned into sobs. He tried to control them, but he couldn't. He put his left hand to his forehead and crossed his right arm diagonally over his stomach and leaned against the shelf. Slowly, he sank down to the ground, rocking, letting the tears flow.

He wasn't going to miss his father

Sabin laid in bed watching the seconds tick by on his clock. _Meet me on the battlements _Edgar had told him. 

"Why," Sabin whispered to himself. He was curious at to what his brother was up to. Upon that thought, Sabin pulled the sheets off himself and set his feet on the ground. He sighed and stood, rubbing his hand through his shaggy hair. He kept it there and again whispered, "what are you up to, Eddy?" Sabin finished his nervous twitch and sighed again. He stood straight up and turned to the stairs; he didn't bother with getting dressed or putting shoes on. 

He walked down the stairs and opened the door. He quietly closed it and padded over the sand. He entered the main foyer and treaded lightly to the side door; he walked right past his father's door.

He kissed his fingers and placed his hand on the door and walked away.

Sabin slowly walked up the stairs, pushed the door open to the battlements and quietly walked up behind his brother. Edgar was standing and leaning on the ledge again by the lamp, looking out at the mountains. His stern face had a hushed glow that made his features stand out more; he seemed older than he should. Edgar heard his brother's approach behind him and turned around to find Sabin with crossed arms. 

"You rang," Sabin said.

"You came," Edgar breathed.

"I did What did you call me up here for, Eddy."

"SabinI know that dad's death has" Edgar began and let the sentence drift off as Sabin put his head down. "I know this is hard on you, just as it is on me, but what can I do; what do you want?"

"What do I want," Sabin asked looking at his brother somewhat harshly, dropping his arms. "I want out! I don't want someone calling me "your majesty" and waiting on me. I want my dignity, but especially my freedom," Sabin said looking solemnly into Edgar's eyes. "You said you were sick of it too, right?"

"" Edgar whispered. The one thing in the world he could never have, but that his eternal soul would long for. He was a bondman; forever trapped in what people thought they wanted to be and no one ever understood what it meant to be "king." He would serve his people without complaint when deep down inside _If they only knew _he would muse to himself. 

"EdgarI know you feel the same Out, freea life to live—"

"But what would happen if we both leave, Sab," Edgar interrupted. "You and I both know we can't leave our kingdom." 

Sabin put his head down; he knew it was true. What would happen if they both leave? Figaro would fall apart piece, by piece. Traitors—that's what they'd be; bondmen—that's what they are.

Edgar noticed his brother's meditation and added, "what would dad say?"

"I know, brother. I know," Sabin said finally looking up, lost.

Edgar stepped forward and said, "let's settle this with a coin toss." Edgar pulled out a coin and began to roll it up and down his knuckles like water in a stream.

Sabin recrossed his arms as he stared at the coin, glistening in the moonlight. "What's the catch?"

"If it's heads, you win, and you get your freedom" Edgar said flipping the coin about eye level. "but if it's tails" he caught the coin and flipped it again as Sabin watched intently. "I get mine. Whatever the outcome, we'll choose whichever path we want, without regrets. Okay?"

Sabin thought for a moment. _What if he wins? Can I handle this alone? I meanwill I be a good enough king; strong enough to handle this? Butwhat if I win? _Sabin looked up at his brother who was still flipping the coin in front of them.

"Well?"

Sabin only nodded.

"We'll choose whichever path with want, without regrets. Okay?"

Sabin nodded again. 

Edgar finally stopped flipping the coin and gave one final meaningful look to his brother. And Edgar knew, it might have been his last.

Edgar turned and breathed.

"This is for dad"

He threw the coin high into the air and let it disappear as a star among the black night. It shone when it hit the round glow of the moon at the peak of the toss and finally, it began to fall

Multitudes of thoughts struck each brother's mind; but especially Edgar's. He raised his head and looked over to his brother to find Sabin staring up at the coin, as though an eternity had elapsed. The coin started to come crashing down to the deck. The gold piece of fate kept spinning until it began to slow. Sabin leaned over and looked down as it began to stop. Edgar didn't have to. He only whispered,

"good byebrother."


	15. A Little More Than Kin...Epilogue

A Little More Than Kin-Epilogue

"A Little More Than Kin"

Epilogue

By: Crystalis Blade

"Are we there yet," a young man mused placing his gloved hands on his hips. He had shaggy grayish-brown hair that was tied back with a blue bandana. The sleeves of his blue vest were rolled all the way up to his shoulders exposing his white tank top as his blue jeans were tucked into his shin high brown boots as his daggers sat on his hips.

"Locke" a younger woman said behind him rolling her green eyes; they matched her ponytail. She wore a red spaghetti strap shirt with armaments on the shoulders. It was followed by a sword belt and matching skirt with white swirl tights and red spiked boots.

The man leading the group had to laugh letting his deep voice roll. "No my boy, not yet" He seemed the oldest of the group; being the tallest and had the most broad of shoulders. He was dressed in a tight black shirt and blue pants. Over the shirt he wore deep blue armor lined gold that had a collar that came to his chin with a unique triangle design; his gauntlets matched. Around his waist he wore a sword belt with a gold emblem in the middle and his blue cape flowed around his shoulders a back only to be accented by his magnificently long golden blond hair which was tied back in two blue bows

Locke smiled. "See TerraEdgar needs a little humor every so often."

"Yeahnot from you though" Edgar said slowing letting the two catch up. The merry group was headed over Mt. Knolts on their way to see the leader of the Returners. Banon. 

"Locke," Edgar asked quietly the group reached close to the summit.

"Yeah?"

"Is that guy still following us?"

Locked only nodded as they kept walking. They were about to enter the final cave to the exit but were suddenly stopped by a man sitting on the shelf above, letting his feet dangle.

"Sabin sent you right," the man asked hopping down. Had long silver colored hair that he kept in a high ponytail. His white pants were tucked into his boots and tied off with a silver sash. He wore no shirt revealing his muscular build.

"Who're you," Locke immediately asked after the group had taken a step back to give the man room.

"The one and only martial arts master, Vargas" he responded.

But Edgar didn't hear their conversation; he seemed bent on one thought. _Sabinis he here?_

"You were the one shadowing us earlier, weren't you," Locke continued.

Vargas laughed. "Brilliant! But how unlucky it is for you to run into me" Vargas suddenly threw a right hook at Edgar, but he instantly put his arm up to block it causing him to snap out of his meditation.

"Not bad," Vargas said as he kicked the king out of the way back into his friends.

"Out of our way," Edgar yelled not wanting to put up with this at the moment; it had been a long day of hiking, he already ran from his castle after being attacked by Kefka and knowing that his brother could be so close. _Greatjust greatit never ends does it?_

"No."

"Fine," Edgar said pulling his blade as Locke and Terra followed suit.

"Three against one seems a little off sided doesn't it," Vargas laughed.

"Edgar," Locke whispered.

"What?"

"I could have sworn two people were following us"

"Oh wellwe don't have time for that. Lets get rid of him."

Locke nodded and became the first to attack. He ran out and slashed Vargas across his chest and followed through. But Vargas caught the follow through and sent Locke faltering backwards with a single punch.

"Damndon't take him so lightly" Locke said as Edgar helped him up. Vargas came pouncing after the two of them, but he was suddenly sent flying back by a rush of red flames. 

Edgar turned, "thanks Terra." She nodded to him, but to everyone's surprise, that didn't stop Vargas. Edgar pulled his crossbow from his back and shot two high speed arrows into the charging man's arm. But still, Vargas came running and Edgar pulled his blade. When Vargas was close enough Edgar side stepped and back-handedly slashed Vargas's back open. He followed it with a kick to knock Vargas off balance.

He laughed. "Try this then!" Vargas's hands began to glow as he lifted them upwards and a whole wind gale hit the group of three, sending them to the ground.

"Ow" Edgar mumbled holding his head as Vargas approached.

"Enough," the bleeding man yelled. "Off with ya now!"

"Give it up, Vargas," a man's deep voice yelled from a ledge even higher up. Locke and Edgar exchanged looks with each other as they stood.

"The other guy that was following," Locke asked. Edgar only shrugged.

Meanwhile, Vargas turned abruptly to see the intrusion. Up on the ledge was a man's shadow, kneeling, watching the whole battle. He stood, jumped and flipped down in front of Locke, Edgar and Terra on one knee. He stood menacingly. From the back, he looked to be a little taller than Edgar; making him roughly six foot one or two. His broad, muscular shoulders were pressed back under a tight green tank top. He wore a pair of loose khaki pants that he tucked into his boots and used a green sash to tie it at the waist as a blade sat horizontally right above that. On his hands he wore fighters gloves. He also had a strawberry blond pony tail tied back with a piece of red leather and he seemed to have shaggy bangs hanging around the front of his face.

The fallen group used their chance to get up and get out of the way. And then it hit Edgar when he saw this man from the front

"Sabin" Vargas seethed through his teeth.

_SAB!! It really is you then! He looks so much older _Edgar's mind screamed, but he stood frozen staring at Sabin alone. Locke wondered what was going on.

"Vargaswhy'd you do it? _How_ could you do your own father in like that," Sabin asked pleadingly.

"Fool! He made the mistake of choosing you as his successor!

He snubbed me, his only sonfor _you_," Vargas screamed.

Sabin laughed coldly, "that's not true! I have neverhad, heh, use for succession" His deep blue eyes quickly glanced at Edgar, then he continued. "You, Vargas, were the one he chose. He admired your spirit."

"Enough of your pathetic lies," Vargas yelled as he rushed Sabin. Edgar had a sudden urge to help, and even began to move, but Locke grabbed Edgar's arm.

"I don't want to kill you Vargas," Sabin said backing up into position.

"Then I will, you!"

The two attacked and fought wholeheartedly. It amazed Edgar how well Sabin could hold his ground, but then again, Sabin always was a smart fighter and he seemed to have incredible skill now. The martial artists beat each other into a bloody pulp until finally, Sabin was knocked down to one knee.

Vargas approached Sabin slowly and stood over him. "Fate made us train together, and fate will bring you to your doom." 

Vargas raised his hands as Edgar yelled, "NO!!" Locke still held him back, but Vargas paid him no heed and began to bring his energies together.

"Fate didn't do a damn thing Vargas," Sabin said with a mischievous grin that caught Vargas's attention. "It was all chance." Suddenly, Sabin jumped landing an uppercut right into his chin and while in the air, he kicked his left leg around into Vargas's waist slamming him into the ground, knocking him out. Sabin quickly stood and checked Vargas. He then shrugged and kicked his body over the ledge down to a small shelf twenty feet below. 

He stood staring down heaving until he heard Edgar yell, "Sabin!!"

Sabin immediately turned and gave his infamous two hundred watt smile, "Eddy!" The two brothers ran to each other and embraced for the first time in ten years. 

_Author's Note:_ I would just like to thank you for reading through Kin and I truely hope that you enjoyed it. I also hope you enjoy reading upcoming stories! Thanks!


End file.
